


Can't Get Enough

by CrazedPanda



Series: Home Is Whenever I'm With You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Condoms, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scenting, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: Y/N's heat begins.Here it is. I find it hot, so I really hope you guys like it, lol. I have never written anything like this, guys, I was so freaking nervous, my betas had to talk me down so many times.Shout out, as per us. to my incredible betas Edge_of_Clairvoyance and ToscaRosetti. They are awesome writers and epic people in general.





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and kudos and comments feed my muse, inspire me, and let me know ya'll are reading and enjoying. So thank you so much to anyone who takes the time <3

About ten hours later, she stood alone in the bedroom with the door closed, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Sam had told her to dress in a clean nightshirt and panties. She could feel the dull pain and restlessness that had been growing inside her begin to ease as she moved to obey him, going to the closet where Dean had left the suitcase with all her things. 

She picked a plain light green tee and a simple white bikini style pair. She didn't really have anything fancy, and she didn't figure it would matter. Once she was dressed, she walked to the door and opened it, before returning to the bed and sitting on the edge with her hands resting palm down on the mattress to complete the rest of her instructions.

Sam entered first to stand at one corner of the bed, while Dean followed a short beat later, moving to the other side and leaning against the desk. They were both barefoot, with low hung jeans and short sleeve henleys. Sam's was deep blue, Dean's grey.  
They both took a moment to look her over. She could feel their eyes moving over her skin like electricity. Sam spoke first, his voice had a predatory edge that set her heart racing. “Very good, Omega. Let's go over your rules, shall we? First, you will address Dean and myself as ‘Alpha’ while we play; nothing else.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Sam's eyes shone, “I knew you were going to be _such_ a good girl.”

She shivered and Sam continued, “You will obey Dean or myself interchangeably.”

“Yes, Alpha.” she answered quickly. 

Sam gave her an appraising look, "Are you sure you understand? If anything is ever unclear, we’d prefer you to ask.”

“Yes, Alpha. Do you mean, if You tell me to stand, and then later He tells me to kneel, I can obey him?”

“You're exactly right.”

Dean spoke up, his voice so deep she imagined she could feel it vibrate. “If anything makes you nervous, or uncomfortable, or you don't think you can do it, you are to call “pause”. Just like you were told to call “pass” with our questions before and you obeyed so beautifully.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“This also applies if something we tell you to do brings up any bad memories. This is the most important rule. It supersedes every other rule or command we set for you. Do you understand, Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Sam interjected, “I want to make very sure, so I'm going to use an example. Alright, Omega? This isn't a real request, it's just practice.”

“I understand, Alpha.”

His tone became more gentle, “Say I was to tell you I was going to tie your arms behind your back - I wouldn't do that, Omega - but if I didn't know and I told you that, what would you do?”

Something in her leapt at the prospect of being able to do something to show her devotion to her Alphas, but as backwards as it seemed, she knew that wasn't what they wanted. She also felt the prickling of fear at the memory of her arms stretched behind her, cruel twine biting in. She searched her Alpha's eyes, his pupils were dilated, but she could still see the kaleidoscope of colors and the care and concern for her in them. 

She licked her lips, “Pause, please, Alpha.”

“You are such a good girl for us! If I asked you to tell me why you called pause, you would explain what specifically made you uncomfortable so we could work around it. What might you say in this case, ‘Mega?”

“The rope, Alpha, and my arms stretched back, it scares me. I'm sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, ‘Mega, you did exactly right. If you find yourself struggling to follow this rule, I want you to imagine one of us finds out we hurt you without knowing it.” his face contorted into a mask of pain for a split second and she couldn't breathe.

He continued, “That's the last thing we want to do here. So, we'll take care of you, and you will obey - I know you will, you were absolutely perfect. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Alpha, thank you.”

Dean chimed in again, “Next rule is you are going to tell us in full sentences exactly what you want or need. We'll be asking pretty frequently. Like, right now, Omega, what do you want Sam to give you as a reward for being so good?”

Her mouth opened, there were too many options. She glanced back to Sam, “You, Alpha!”

Sam smiled wickedly, “That's a nice start, but it was hardly a full sentence. Try again.”

She knew what she most wanted, but the flash of teeth and the curl of his lips had distracted her with one of her favorite daydreams - although those monotonous Thursday afternoons seemed so far away. “I, please Alpha, I want you to kiss me.”

Another grin, “You want a kiss?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“You will not move unless you're told or given permission.” 

“Yes, Alpha!” her voice was desperate with want and anticipation. 

He stalked over to her, eyes locked on hers. He slowly leaned down and brushed the corner of her lips with his. Then he pulled back. 

She almost sputtered in her annoyance and found Sam looking down on her with smug self appreciation. 

“Alpha.” her voice was flat. 

“Yes, Omega?” gleefully, the bastard.

“Please fuck my mouth with your tongue.”

She experienced a moment of fear for her audacity, then the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen in surprise and arousal. “If that's what you want.”

He attacked her mouth with his, and - between the demanding kiss and the heady scent of him enveloping her - she couldn't keep from responding; apparently he didn't count her lips and tongue in his command not to move because he didn't stop to correct her. Eventually, her gasping breaths through her nose became panting whines and he drew back until he was pressing soft kisses along her lips, slowing and finally withdrawing leaving her hard pressed to keep from trying to follow him.

He took in her no-doubt desperate appearance, and reached out to stroke her cheek. “Was it too much?”

“No, Alpha. More. Please!” 

He chuckled, “More? What is it you want, ‘Mega?”

Too many things at once. “You have too many clothes on, Alpha.”

He threw back his head laughing at that. “Do I?”

“Your shirt. Please, Alpha, take it off, I want to see you.”

He gave her a lingering kiss before doing as she'd asked, pulling his shirt over his head. God, he was beautiful. He went back to kissing her and after some delicious moments started kissing his way down to her collarbone. He paused, murmuring against her skin, “Do you want me to keep going, Omega?” 

She shivered again and moaned in response. 

“Your words, ‘Mega, unless you want me to stop?”

“No, please, Alpha! Please keep going!”

He hummed and played along the neckline of her shirt for awhile before drawing back again. 

 

“Can I lift your shirt and kiss you here?” A ghost of a touch on her stomach, and she gasped, “Yes! Please, Alpha.”

“Very good.” He lifted it with one hand and held it just under her breasts while kissing a meandering trail down her stomach. When he reached the hem of her panties, she couldn't help her needy whine or the way her arms twitched with the desire to touch him, but she kept her hands planted.

“Good girl.” He must have seen the tortured look in her eye at that moment, because he stopped, lips hovering over her abdomen. “What's wrong, Mega?”

“It hurts! I want you, please.”

He took pity on her. “I'll make it better, baby.” He knelt down between her legs, placing a kiss on her bare inner thigh. “Is this where you want me, Mega?”

She whimpered, “Yes! Yes, please!”

He gave her a pointed look, and she tried to find the words, “Please put your mouth on me. My pussy.”

“Mmm, that's my good girl.” He followed a path up her thigh with yet more kisses, until his nose was against her panties. He inhaled deeply and she trembled. He looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust. Moving the crotch of her underwear aside with his teeth, he began to devour her as he had her mouth. 

It was too much, but somehow not enough. Had her heats always made her this insatiable? It was all she could do to keep her hands flat on the bed where they belonged. She wanted - needed - something to help her cope with the intense pleasure, but she couldn't think.

A noise caught her attention. Dean was gripping the edge of the desk for dear life. Was that what she was missing? “Alpha?” she gasped, wrecked. 

He smirked and pushed off the desk. The movement caused Sam to raise his head from his ministrations with a snarl. She responded instinctively, “Alpha! please don't stop. I need you.”

His eyebrows furrowed, but he licked her slick from his lips and at her needy whimper leaned down to toy with her folds again. He ignored it this time as she looked back up to address Dean. “Please, Alpha, I need you up on the bed with me.”

He came around to kneel behind her on the bed, his knees on either side of her, his hands coming up to rest on her waist. He scented the left side of her neck and she felt goosebumps break out all over. She bit back a squeal as Sam began sucking on her clit. As her mouth opened, Dean met her lips with his and for a time she was lost in ecstasy. Dean was softer somehow. Still dominant, but he didn't take charge as aggressively as Sam had. He savored every kiss and swallowed every moan Sam was wringing from her. 

Her eyes widened suddenly and she made a panicked noise. Dean was off her mouth immediately, leaving her free to raggedly gasp, “Pause!”

Sam came up from between her legs looking slightly worried, her juices dripping from his chin. 

“I'm sorry, Alpha, I, I'm going to come.”

Sam's face softened as he absorbed this information, “You are fucking incredible! For the duration of your heat, you can come whenever you want, as often as you want, okay? You have our permission.”

She sighed in relief, “Thank you, Alpha!” Dean kissed the side of her neck again and Sam licked a stripe up her entrance, before starting to work her back up. It didn't take long before her whimpers became more pronounced and then she was moaning her release into Dean's mouth while Sam brought her down with his tongue.

When she could catch her breath, she allowed herself to bask for a moment in the gentle kisses Dean was applying to her shoulder and Sam to the edges of her pussy - he was staying well clear of her clit for now. She could feel the need growing again, but for now it was manageable. She wondered if she was supposed to keep saying what she wanted. Would they think she was being too greedy? How could she want anything more?

A kiss behind her ear and Dean's hot breath, the tender look Sam shot her from between her legs made up her mind for her. 

“Alpha,” she craned her neck slightly. 

“What is it, Omega; what do you need?” Dean's eager question growled in her ear sent a thrill through her. 

“I need your shirt off too, but . . . Please, can I do it?”

He chuckled in her ear, “Now, how could I say no to that? You can move your hands to take my shirt off, ‘Mega. Go right ahead.”

He leaned to the side to make it easier for her to reach and she revelled in the feeling of sliding his soft shirt over his soft skin and rippling muscles. The sight of revealing new freckles. The heightened smell of him overpowering her senses. His breathing that told him he was turned on by this as much as she was, and the slow kisses - until he couldn't any more because the shirt was in between them. She made it last as long as she could, but once it was off, he took his shirt from her and she obediently put her hands back on the bed. 

“God, you're perfect!” He kissed her throat, her jaw, under her ear, before returning to her mouth. Then he pulled back, gently tugging at the fabric covering her stomach. “Mmm, I think it's time yours comes off too, what do you think?” 

“Yes, Alpha!”

“Arms up, baby, there you go.”

She obeyed immediately and Dean slowly slid her shirt up her body, kissing his way up her back as he uncovered each new portion of skin. 

She felt Sam suddenly squeeze her legs where he'd been loosely holding them open and she looked down to see him wearing a hungry expression. “Fuck, Omega!” he breathed, “You're so beautiful!” He leaned up and she bent a little to meet him in a crushing kiss. Settling back between her legs, he returned to his gentle teasing of her folds.

She returned her hands to where they were supposed to be once Dean had her shirt off completely. He moaned deeply in the back of his throat and kissed her neck right over her pulse point; there was something in his demeanor that made her freeze. He wanted to, she could feel it, and she wanted it at that moment more than anything else. She curled her fingers into the bedspread.

She felt Sam's growl from between the lips of her pussy go all the way through her and she muffled a yelp. 

Dean slowly brought his mouth away, and rested his forehead between her shoulder blades while he got himself back under control. Then he turned her torso slightly toward him and gave her that mischievous smile she loved so much. “Is this okay, ‘Mega?”

He trailed his fingers from her shoulder downward, their destination obvious, “Oh! Yes, Alpha!” He spent some time fondling and kissing one of her breasts, then came around the other side to give the same attention to its twin. Her eyes almost rolled back in her head as the impact of what Dean was doing made her even more sensitive to Sam's skillful tongue. Dean returned to kissing her mouth over one shoulder, a hand on either breast, kneading them, brushing his thumbs over her nipples until she was panting with want. 

After a few moments, Sam interjected from his place between her knees, “Up to you, Omega, do you want my knot, or do you want to come again first?”

Dean pulled back to give her some air, but she still felt dizzy. She couldn't choose. “I, I want whatever you want to give me, Alpha.”

Sam's eyes went wide with arousal and he placed a kiss on her clit that made her have to swallow a moan. “One thing, tell me one thing that you want.” 

“To be allowed to touch, please, Alpha.”

He chuckled, “As you wish, ‘Mega, you may touch. This time I don't want you to try to stifle anything, I want to hear those pretty noises, alright?”

“Yes, Alpha”

Sam immediately went to work using his fingers and mouth to drive her insane while she buried her hand in his hair. The other arm she threw around the back of Dean's neck while he kept up a steady stream of kisses, his right hand gently holding her hips steady, his left cupping her breast - it felt like he was keeping her from flying into pieces. She was keening and gasping, “Alpha! Alpha . . . Alpha,” by the time she came again. 

She never really recovered after that, her heat had hit in earnest and she felt feverish, her desire to the point of pain. She leaned into Dean's hands to keep from rocking her pelvis. “Alpha, please, your knot, please. Please, I _need_ \- please.”

“Okay, alright, Omega. You beg so prettily, but there's no need; I'll take care of you.”

Sam started to stand and there was a moment of tension when he came face to face with Dean. They both bristled aggressively.

“Alphas?” she moaned, “Can I? I need - please. Can I turn around so I can take both of your cocks? One in my mouth, one in my pussy?”

“Fuck.” Sam and Dean breathed the expletive nearly in unison. 

Dean touched her shoulder. “You may, Omega. Let us help you.”

She was shaking slightly as they turned her, removed her panties completely, and positioned her on her hands and knees. She could feel Sam behind her languidly resume pumping his fingers in and out to give her a chance to accustom herself to the new position.

Dean, who had remained on his knees on the bed, reached for the button on his pants and she whimpered. He stopped and leaned forward, cradling the back of her head, kissing her gently before asking, “What's the matter, Omega?”

“Can I, please?” 

He smiled and his brilliant green eyes flashed. “So needy. Yes, baby, you can.”

She carefully opened his fly, bracing herself against the rhythm of Sam's long fingers hitting her sweet spot. Dean's erection sprang free and she could feel her mouth watering at the sight of it. “Alpha, may I please take you in my mouth?” 

Dean's eyes darkened, “Such a good Omega. Yes, you may.”

She gave him several gentle licks, before taking as much as she could. He gasped, but stayed very still and let her adjust. She started slowly sliding herself back and forth, each time taking a little more. 

Sam kissed her waist and lower back. “Are you ready?” 

She pulled off Dean to peek behind her. She’d been distracted and wasn't sure when he'd taken his pants off, or put on a condom, but she licked her lips at the sight of him hard in his hand. “Yes, Alpha! Yes, please!”

He sheathed himself inside of her in one slow, but smooth motion, giving her plenty of time to adjust. As his hips touched hers, she keened in pleasure and opened her mouth wide to swallow Dean back down. Sam set a slightly rough but steady and slow pace, pounding into her needy, aching core. In front of her, Dean stayed perfectly still, his hands on her shoulders helping to hold her up and paying close attention to make sure she wasn't in distress, allowing her - and the force of Sam's thrusts - to be completely in control of the pace. 

Dean came first - he got her attention by brushing a hand across her forehead and told her he was close. She smiled around him and picked up the pace until he spilled into her mouth, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. When he had recovered, he kissed and licked the corners of her mouth, before replacing his cock with his tongue. 

She didn't last much longer after that. Her subsequent mind-numbing orgasm triggered Sam's, whose knot locked him into place. Still tied to her, he crawled up on the bed, tangling his legs in hers and pressing kisses into her back. After Dean had helped to move her until she was comfortable - she was no longer in control of her own limbs - he curled up on the other side of her from Sam with a hand in her hair, and they all drifted into a doze.


End file.
